1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure is directed to a diffusion plate and a display apparatus having the same. More particularly, this disclosure is directed to a diffusion plate provided with crescent shape convex portions and a display apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of digital technology, driving mechanisms of display apparatuses have changed from analog to digital. These changes occur naturally due to consumer demand for lightweight display apparatuses, and high definition and clear images.
In response to these demands, the liquid crystal display has developed as a slim image display apparatus having high resolution. However, to further expand the market for liquid crystal displays, many vendors have attempted to develop products having low power consumption and low manufacturing cost.
A liquid crystal display comprises a liquid crystal panel and a backlight unit. The liquid crystal panel serves as a light receiving element. The backlight unit serves as a light source to provide light to the liquid crystal panel. In particular, the backlight unit typically includes a light source, which is provided in the form of a linear light source or a point light source, and an optical sheet, which allows light emitted from the light source to pass therethrough. The optical sheet converts light from linear or point light sources into surface light and increases light brightness.
Currently, slim display apparatuses with low power consumption and a low manufacturing cost are desired. However, there are challenges to making a liquid crystal display slimmer due to the geometrical structure of the backlight unit. In addition, for a low power consumption display apparatus, a more appealing external appearance may be obtained by using fewer lamps.